


Goodnight, Edmund.

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Amnesty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death In Dream, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Relationship, TAZ Amnesty, au-ned is alive, boyd isn't actually there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: After everything that has happened, he can't stop dreaming about his ex partner-in-crime. Thacker, Neds boyfriend helps him get though one of his nightmares.
Relationships: Edmund "Ned" Chicane/Thacker
Kudos: 6





	Goodnight, Edmund.

_Boyd smirks, grabbing Ned by his neck, gently pushing stray hairs out of his face._   
_“Sorry, partner. I’ll see you in another life.” Boyd says in his stupid British voice, and then pushes Ned off the edge of the building they were on, Ned trying to grab onto Boyd, the roof, the windows, anything._   
_And he falls, the wind passing by him, Ned looking behind him, the concrete coming closer and closer every second, and he realizes, he can’t do anything._

And Ned wakes up, his body covered in sweat, tears falling down his cheeks and his heart beating hard.  
“No no no not again..” Ned curls up in the bed, his hands covering his face. Every time, every time he dreams its about Boyd.  
Ned squeezes his eyes close, the visual of his old partners dead body filling his mind.  
it’s my fault, it's my fault, it’s-

“Ned?” Thacker mutters, sitting up, his hand rubbing over Neds shoulder.  
He jolts at the touch, Thacker shift closer to his boyfriend.  
“Is everything alright?”  
“Uh y-..yeah,” Ned stops for a moment, sniffling, “Everything is fine.”  
Thacker sighs, pulling Ned up a little, tilting his head up.  
“Did you have another dream?” Thacker asks, his hands slipping through Neds salt and pepper hair.  
“Y...Yes…”  
Thacker pulls him close, kissing his head.  
“It’s alright, Ned, I’m here…”  
“Arlo...It’s all my fault he…”  
Thacker rocks with Ned, gently shushing and kissing his temple.  
“Ned it’s not your fault he passed..”  
Ned sobs, curling up against Thackers chest. Thacker sighs, pulling Neds face up, gently kissing him.  
“It’s going to be alright, if you want we can go to the grave tomorrow.” Thacker says, Ned thinking it over before shaking his head.  
“I-...I’m okay…” Ned huffs, nuzzling his head into Thackers neck, whispering,  
“I just want to not think about him dying…” Thacker nods, kissing his head.  
“I love you, Chicane, I got you, don’t...worry...:” Thacker kisses Neds cheek, the man looking up at the elder.  
“What did you say?” Ned looks into Arlos eyes. Thacker looks at him, his cheeks going pink,  
“I- uhm...I said I got you…?” Thacker looked away, fuck.  
“No you said you...you loved me..?” Ned looks at Thacker, tears welling up in his eyes.  
“Y..yeah..? I hope that’s okay, it just came out and…” Thacker starts to ramble, Ned covering his mouth with his own, his hands tightly held onto Arlos arms, his arms wrapping around him.  
“I…” Ned starts, his heart beating in his ears, he’d never said I love you to someone...not even...Boyd…  
“I love you too Arlo...Thacker…” Ned smiles, Thacker holding him close as they lay back down, Ned pulling the wiry man close.  
“I think I can go back to sleep now, Arlo..” Ned whispers to him, Thacker smiling as he kisses over his cheeks and nose, Ned laughing softly.  
“That’s wonderful, I’ll see you in the morning, Edmund.” Thacker smiles, placing another, last kiss on Neds forehead, Thacker can feel Ned smiling.  
“Goodnight, Arlo.”

And he sleeps peacefully.


End file.
